desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Taylor
Liz Taylor is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. The object of Ben's affection, Liz is a popular student at Wiksteria High, being academically successful and very attractive, as well as nice and easy-going. However, behind this façade she puts up, Liz hides a disturbing secret that directly contradicts her perfect demeanor, and that might be related to the murder of one of her classmates - a secret she does her best to conceal out of fear of paying the consequences for her alleged actions. However, when she meets with a very perturbed young man who worships her, Liz can't prepare enough for how big a price she will eventually have to pay. Biography 'Early Life' Liz, a student at Wiksteria High, had secretly been taking medication for a paranoia disorder. As the summer began, she told James that her mother had a surprise for her. Unfortunately she did not realise that this surprise was spending her summer in a mental clinic, where she was taken forcefully by Dr. Reynolds. However she escaped, but without her pills she couldn't think straight. She bumped into Mary, who was visiting James, and was then found by Henry, after just killing James, and seen to be the perfect patsy. The night became a blur for Liz, however she did remember holding the bloody knife over the deceased James Clark, causing her to believe she killed him. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1"/"Who You Really Are, Part 2") 'Season 1 Liz is a student at Wiksteria High, who Ben has a secret crush on. ("Pilot") Liz finds Josh trying to skip school, and tries to get him to stay as she is suppose to help him in maths for extra credit. Josh declines and after mocking her, she decides to go with him. They return from an exciting ride on Josh's motorcyle, however when Josh tries to kiss her, Liz tells him that his bad boy exterior isn't enough. Josh agrees to let her tutor him. However Ben sees them flirting in the library and is hurt by Josh's betrayl. ("Conscious Decisions") Josh takes her on a day out, to allow Ben and her to spend time together. However Ben comes across geeky and Liz ends up making out with Josh. Liz began to develop strong feelings for Josh, telling her best friend Katie about him. However Val warned her to beware because Josh was a known player. Liz later saw Val and Josh making out. ("Partners in Crime"/"Worthy of Belief") Liz and Nick meet when both are feeling alone and down. Nick is amazed by how nice she is to him and invites her to go and watch a band with her. She says that she doesn't want to meet any of her old friends, so Nick takes her to the roof and they watch alone. With Liz staying away from her old friends, she and Nick spend their days together. Josh comes to appologise to her, but she doesn't accept it. ("Seeking the Door"/"Papa Said") One day Liz was too busy to go out with Nick, so he used James's death to make her feel sorry for him. The two then went star gazing and Nick told her that things that seemed big in their lives really weren't, including deaths. Katie came to ask Liz to come back to their group of friends, but Nick tried to put Liz against them. Josh comes clean to her that he is gay, Liz tells him that she understands. ("All for the Best") When there is a fire at Wiksteria High, Liz is trapped in a classroom with Val. Luckily they are saved by Josh. ("Burning Bridges") Liz rejoins the group, much to the dislike of Val, who tells everyone to choose between them. Everyone chooses Liz and an angry Val storms off. Liz is told by Katie that people think Nick started the fire, and Liz agrees to stay away from him. ("You Meddling Kids"/("Domination") Josh is arrested for Rudolfo's death, and Liz goes to visit him. Kimo then offers to cheer her up by taking her for a walk. However on their walk, Kimo forces himself on her. She is saved by Nick. She decides he couldn't have started the fire and agrees to start hanging around with him again. It is then revealed that Liz takes paranoia medication and keeps a picture of the deceased James on her wall. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1"/"The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Season 2 Liz continued to date Nick, as they welcomed the new neighbour: Mary, whom Liz recognised but couldn't place. She continued to take her medication in secret, however it was seen by Val. Val took the chance for revenge by replacing Liz's pills, causing her to to replace the pills. Liz and Nick also go to Ben's home, where he introduces everyone to Emma. Liz and Emma then start a friendship, spending their lunches together and of course also with Katie. Liz is told by her mother that Val was over, and she realises what has happened causing her to attack Val at school as she is not herself. Humilated, Liz runs off but is comforted by Nick, who she then sleeps with. ("Forever Reforming"/"Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten"/"My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Liz introduces Nick to Amanda, however Amanda sees that Nick isn't right for her daughter and tells Liz not to see him anymore. Ben tells Liz he agrees, which is overheard by Nick and causes Ben to be pushed down the stairs. Liz visted Ben but he wasn't sure who pushed him. For Bens return, his friends held a surprise Homecoming Party, where Liz goes with Nick, however he breaks down with guilt and tells her that he pushed Ben down the stiars and started the fire which killed Ali Sword. Liz is shocked and is ready to leave, but Nick then reveals he knows she killed James. ("Wanting for Everything"/"Binding Affairs"/"Boo!") Nick then begins to blackmail Liz into staying with him. When she tries to start a fight, Nick doesn't fall for it and informs her that they will always be together. However Nick fails to deal with the new distance between them and when he tries to force himself on Liz, she decides she has had enough and writes a confession. She then goes to the police, ready to hand herself in, but Nick stops her, saying that he will leave her alone. ("The Search Party's Over"/"King of the Castle") Ben comforts Liz, saying she was right in breaking up with Nick. However Nick, who has been stalking her, reveals Ben's feelings for her. Liz is shocked but after a talk with Emma, Liz realises she may like Ben too. Liz begins to get terrible flashes of Ali, knowing the fire was only started because of her. She visits the site where Ali died, where she is again comforted by Ben. ("When God's Back is Turned") Nick then decides to kill himself, with no reason to live without Liz, and jumps off a bridge. Liz visits him and confronts him about how they only needed each other but it was never love. Nick assures her that it was love and then says he won't be returning to Wiksteria High, so she wont see him again. Meanwhile Liz is happy to get a gift off Ben, however she is upset when Ben asks for it back, having forgot it was Emma's birthday. ("It Just Never Ends") During the Wiksteria Masacre, Ben saved Liz and Emma when Erwin attacked the cafeteria, which indirectly also saved Katie. Ben took Liz and Emma to the main door but it had been locked, they were then met by Donald who shot Emma. Ben ran away with Liz, knowing if they stayed they would die, believing he left Emma to die. However once he got Liz outside safe, he returned to get Emma, who turned out to be alive, he then exited with her also safe. ("One Fell Swoop") Mary told Ben that Liz returned his feelings. Ben then went to see Liz and finally announced his love for her however Liz said that she couldn't betray Emma. Ben argued that he would never have gotten with Emma had he known Liz liked him back, but Liz still left. She then returned and they kissed. Ben then went to break-up with Emma, and agreed to let people say Emma broke up with him and also not be seen in public dating Liz until a reasonable amount of time had passed. This greatly upset Liz who was ready for a date. ("Hail Mary"/"A Spot of Bother") Ben planned a secret date with Liz on the school roof, however he struggled to seperate the real her from the idol image he had carried in his head for so long. With the help of Katie, Ben admited to the imperfections of Liz. Ben then got a call from Rena, trapped in the basement of Mary's house and went to save him, however once he entered the house Nick set it alight. Ben managed to rescue those inside and made it out but Nick took Ben and Liz captive to the ruins of the old school. Nick told Ben of how Liz killed James and was in the mental clinic. He then took Liz's pills so that Ben could see the real Liz, and forced the pills down Ben and his own gullets to allow Liz to decide which to save. A crazy Liz, without her pills, accidently knocked Nick off the roof and attacked Ben (believing him to be Ali) however Ben calmed her down. Liz then remembered seeing Mary the night James died, discovering she had been used to cover Henry killing James. The next day Ben ignored Emma's wishes and kissed Liz in public, becoming a known couple. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1"/"Who You Really Are, Part 2") Season 3 Ben and Liz walk to class as happy as can be as they discuss their plans for their date that night. Ben leans in to kiss Liz, but she backs away, stating that after what happened with Nick, it may be a while. Ben tells Liz that Nick loved her because he needed her, while Ben needs her because he loves her. ("The Start of Something New") Season 4 Season 5''' Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Ben's family Category:Season 5 Characters